


What Is Decent

by allourheroes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical Setting, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was raised with manners, with grace, but he is not the heir. (A sort of Downton Abbey AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Decent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



> This is a short, loosely-based Downton Abbey AU written for someone who has never seen the show...but she asked for it after I told her all the sad things that happen. Those tragedies do not occur in this.

"You will meet the heir tomorrow," Laufey announces as the family finishes breakfast.

Loki, as the oldest of Laufey's children, knows that these are traditions, that these values and practices are what make his life what it is. Of course he wishes he could inherit the house himself, but if things must be this way...well then, they must.

He knows little of his cousin Thor. Only that he is a soldier who has been brought up under rather humble conditions and that he, along with his mother, will be joining the household. Loki dislikes not knowing what these changes will mean, what others will follow. He likes control. He likes being able to twist everything around him to his will.

That being said, he gets little sleep this night. Anxiety and anticipation culminate in hours of restlessness and unsightly bags under his eyes in the morning. He does his best to conceal them and suppresses a yawn as he is assisted in dressing. He wears his finest tailored suit, one befitting someone of his stature, sure to impress someone living below their means.

Loki must assure his continued comfort by making a good impression. After all, the idea has already wound its way into his brain. Should this Thor become enamored with him, things should go well indeed.

When the man arrives, refusing help from servants, Loki is uncertain what to think. So, also, it seems, is his father. It is no matter.

Thor Odinson is quite handsome and his mother very beautiful. Loki smiles and extends a hand to his cousin. "A pleasure," he says, making it sound genuine as he can.

Thor grins, taking him up on his offered handshake, "It is." His grip is strong, perhaps too much so for Loki's rather delicate bones. He has been raised to look beautiful, to have manners and grace, above all.

Loki quickly turns his grimace back into a smile, albeit it somewhat forced. Perhaps his vague notions of this man were incorrect, but, nevertheless, he carries on. "My _dear_ cousin, shall I show you to your room?"

Thor nods, "That would be wonderful."

Loki studies him a moment, the way his face is not cleanly shaven but instead covered in a fine layer of stubble. "Did you not have time to shave? I'm sure we have a razor we can lend you," he cannot resist asking.

"No need," Thor tells him and Loki's jaw clenches.

"Of course. I was merely offering." It is in this moment Loki decides his plan will not be successful.

Little does he realize that only months later will he be sneaking around the house with Thor, their affair too new to disclose to Laufey and his brothers. He knows that there are already rumors of his past scandals, that it is risky to be participating in this type of inappropriate behavior, but he cannot help himself.

Ushering his cousin into his room in the dead of night, he watches him in the dim candlelight. He strips Thor of his bedclothes, running his fingertips down his golden chest.

"Loki..." Thor whispers and Loki can feel the rumble of Thor's chest in his own as they press their bodies ever closer.

He kisses him, lips parting, tongues slip-sliding in a mess of pent up desires. When they break apart, all that can be heard is their mingled breaths, the soft creak of the wooden floorboards beneath Thor's feet as he attempts to move nearer still.

Loki hates giving up anything, especially pieces of himself, but here, he feels safe. It is the first time in a long while.

"Have me," he says, and his voice quakes.

Thor does.


End file.
